Destiny
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Walau lama aku tetap menunggu hingga kita bisa bersama. bertahanlah dalam kesengsaraan dan aku yainkan bahwa sesudah itu aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan. CHANBAEK.YAOI.DLDR.RNR JUSEYO. BL


Chanyeol Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

DESTINY

.

.

 _._

 _Tahun XXX sebelum masehi_

 _Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah takdir. Mereka sudah terikat sejak masih di dalam kandungan. Namun, banyak yang iri dengan hubungan mereka. Byun baekhyun adalah gadis manis dari keluarga bangsawan Byun. Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah namja tampan keturunan Inggris-Korea, ayahnya adalah seorang Korea dan ibunya merupakan orang Inggris. Awalnyam takdir mereka memang bagus dan selalu bersama di kehidupan sebelumnya. Entah mereka meninggal bersama secara bahagia atau mereka hidup bahagia dengan sengsara, atau mereka hidup bahagia satu sama lain dengan berkecukupan. Namun suatu hari, karena seorang anak keturunan dewa yang melakukan perjanjian dengan Iblis, mereka akan mengalami kesulitan untuk bersama._

" _Byun Baekhyun! Park Chanyeol! Kalian sudah membuatku marah! Maka sesuai dengan kehendak ayahku yang seorang dewa dan perjanjianku dengan iblis penguasa neraka, takdir kalian tidak akan bahagia, kalian akan lama berreinkarnasi, kalian tidak akan bersatu apabila reinkarnasi kalian tidak memberikan kalian nama Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Kalian akan hidup dalam kesusahan sebelum kalian bisa mematahkan kutukanku! Camkan tu!"_

 _Begitulah isi kutukan dari seorang anak dewa yang bersekutu dengan iblis, anak itu iri dengan Baekhyun dimana Baekhyun sangat dicintai oleh Park Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

DESTINY

.

.

.

.

.

 _England, 18XX_

 _Putri kesayangan raja Edward, Putri Rosalie sangat mencintai jendral perang kesayangan raja Edward, Joseph. Namun seperti yang kita tahu di kerajaan, putri raja harus menikah dengan pangeran begitu juga dengan pangeran harus menikah dengan putri raja. Jadi bisa dibilang cinta putri Rosalie adalah Cinta terlarang. Bagaimana dengan sang ajudan kesayangan raja? Joseph? Tentu saja siapa yang tidak jatuh hati dengan putri Rosalie? Putri Rosalie sangat cantik dan baik hati. Tapi apa daya takdir memang belum mengizinkan mereka. Ketika umur putri Rosalie menginjak 21 tahun, Putri Rosalie sudah akan bertunangan dengan pangeran dari kerajaan lain karena alasan kekuasaan dan kemakmuran rakyat. Dan rencananya pertunangan mereka akan di laksanakan 5 hari lagi._

 _Putri Rosalie mengurung diri di kamar sejak 10 hari yang lalu dimana ia diberitahu bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan pangeran Mack, tapi di dalam hati, ia ingin bertemu dengan Joseph, ingin melarikan diri dengan Joseph rasanya. Malam ini putri Rosalie keluar menuju barak tempat latihan, memang dalam rangka menuju pertunangan putri Rosalie dan pangeran Mack para penjaga akan di siagakan dan banyak latihan takut ada penyerangan sehingga banyak prajurit yang berjaga di barak. Saat sampai di depan barak milik Joseph putri Rosalie menyuruh slah satuprajurit untuk memanggil Joseph, tak lama Joseph keluar_

" _ada apa yang mulia tuan putri memanggil hamba?" Tanya Joseph. Rosalie rasanya ingin menangis. Dia memeluk Joseph erat dan menangis disana._

" _hiks" isaknya. Joseph melepaskan pelukan Rosalie_

" _maaf yang mulia, saya akan mengantar yang mulia tuan putrid kembali ke istana" kata Joseph  
"Tidak." Kata Rosalie_

" _jendral Joseph, aku mencintaimu"kata Rosalie. Jelas saja Joseph kaget dan juga merasa sedikit bahagia atas pengakuan Rosalie. Namun saat itu juga dia sadar bahwa ia hanya jendral dari kalangan bawah dan tidak cocok dengan sang putri_

" _maafkan saya tuan putri" kata Joseph_

" _hiks Joseph aku benar benar mencintaimu hiks, aku mohon bawa aku pergi dari sini" Kata Rosalie_

" _maafkan saya tuan putri tapi saya tidak bisa. Saya hanya jendral dari kalangan bawah dan anda adalah putri raja, jadi saya tidak pantas untuk membawa pergi anda maupun mencintai anda." Kata Joseph lagi_

" _baiklah, hiks" kata Rosalie_

" _Tolong ingat baik baik Joseph bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Selamat tinggal" Kata Rosalie lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan barak_

 _Deg_

 _Joseph hanya terdiam mendengar kata selamat tinggal dari Rosalie dan menatap kepergian Rosalie dengan tatapan sendu_

' _Maafkan aku putrd, aku juga mencintaimu' batin Joseph_

 _Hari pertunangan Rosalie dan pangeran Mack pun tiba. Semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan pertunangan Putri Rosalie dan Pangeran Mack tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa Putri cantik itu sudah meregang nyawa di kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sekali lagi kami tidak bisa bersatu walaupun sudah bertemu di kehidupan ini_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _China , 19XX_

 _Bai Xian merupakan seorang anak yatim piatu yang diasuh oleh keluarga Wu, orangtuanya meninggal ketika dia masih kecil, sementar saudaranya tidak ada yang mau menerimanya. Untung saja teman ayahnya mau mengasuhnya dengan kasih sayang. Bai Xian sangat special, dia adalah namja yang dapat mengandung dan melahirkan. Tentu saja keluarga Wu sangat senang mengasuh Bai Xian dan berniat untuk menikahkan Bai Xian kepada salah satu dari anaknya. Keluarga Wu mempunyai tiga anak pria yang sangat tampan, Wu YiFan, Wu ChanLie dan Wu ShiXun. Tidak mungkin menikahkan Bai Xian dengan YiFan karena YiFan mempunyai kekasih yang tidak kalah spesialnya seperti Bai Xian dimana seorang pria yang jga bisa hamil. Sedangkan ShiXun, umur ShiXun terlalu jauh untuk Bai Xian. Maka pilihan mereka jatuh kepada anak kedua mereka Wu ChanLie._

 _Hubungan Bai Xian dan anak anak keluarga Wu sebenarnya sangat akrab, bahakn dia dan ChanLie juga sangat akrab. Namun, sejak malam itu, setelah makan malam, dimana nyonya Wu menyampaikan keputusannya untuk menikahkan ChanLie dan Bai Xian, disana semua berubah. Memang hubungan Shi Xun dengan Bai Xian maupun YiFan dengan Bai Xian tidak ada perubahan. Namun, tidak dengan hubungan ChanLie dan Bai Xian. Chan Lie menjauhi Bai Xian sejak berita itu disampaikan nyonya Wu. Sebagai anak yang baik, ChanLie hanya bisa menerima keputusan nyonya Wu tapi didalam hati dia sangat tidak setuju, baginya BaiXian sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Padahal tanpa ChanLie sadari perasaannya dan Bai Xian bukanlah perasaan seorang kakak kepada adiknya._

 _Apa kalian bertanya mengapa begitu? Itu karena selama hari menuju pernikahan mereka, ChanLie sangat perhatian kepada BaiXian dibalik sikap tidak pedulinya dengan Bai Xian, dia memperhatikan Bai Xian lebih dari siapapun dan tanpa ia sadari ia sebenarnya mencintai Bai Xian._

 _Hari bagus yang diramal oleh Xi nainai sebagai hari pernikahan Bai Xian dan ChanLie ternyata meleset, bukan hari pernikahan indah yang terwujud, malah hari berkabung yang nyata pada hari ini. Hari ini, Bai Xian, calon menantu keluarga Wu telah meninggalkan dunia. Bai Xian diperkosa dan dibunuh 3 hari sebelum pernikahannya ketika Bai Xian akan menemui ChanLie setelah mereka berbaikan dan akan melakukan kencan pertama mereka. Tapi naas, semua terjadi. Malam itu ChanLie, YiFan dan ShiXun keluar mencari Bai Xian dan menemukan Bai Xian sekarat. Setelah di bawa ke ruamh sakit dan tidak tertolong lagi, maka disinilah sekarang keluarga besar Wu dan beberapa pelayat. Mengantar Bai Xian ketempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. ChanLie hanya mentap datar batu nisan milik Bai Xian. Dalam hati ChanLie hanya menyesali sikapnya yang dulu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mengapa selalu kematian yang memisahkan kami? Kapan kami bisa saling memiliki? Menjadi satu, menikah, dan meninggal bersamaan dalam kebahagiaan. Bukan kesedihan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tolonglah, berhenti memainkan takdir kami, sudah banyak yang kami lewati kami hanya ingin bersatu dengan bahagia. Jika salah satu dari kami mati, makan yang satu juga akan mati. Kembalikan takdir kami yang bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

South Korea 20XX

"Byun Baekhyun!" panggil Luhan dengan pelototan di mata bambinya

"Luhannie hyung baby" kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa dengan eyesemilenya yang manis

"Yak ! Byun Baekhyun bisa bisanya kau terlambat sampai 2 jam hah?"Kata Luhan dengan kesal sambil mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera berlindung di balik tubuh Kris yang sedaritadi hanya tertawa melihat Luhan memarahi Baekhyun

"Mianhae Luhannie hyung babym whoaaa Kris hyung tolong aku" kata Baekhyun

"haishh aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana aku punya dongsaeng bandel sepertimu Baek" Kata Luhan menyerah menghampiri Baekhyun karena di halangi tubuh tinggi menjulang milik Kris.

"dan Kris, jangan sering sering melindungi Baekhyun aishh sebenarnya siapa yang adik kandungmu eoh?" Kata Luhan galak

"haha, aku tidak melindung Baekhyun, lu. Hanya saja kalian bertengkar ketika aku tidak ada pekerjaan dan ingin melihat kalian berdebat" Kata Kris

"aish kalian semua sama saja menyebalkan" Kata Luhan sambil pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kris menuju kembali ke luar.

"cepatlah ganti pakaian Baek, Luhan bisa marah besar lagi jika kau masih berlindung di balik tubuhku." Kata Kris sambil bersiap siap keluar setelah mengganti seragamnya.

"Baiklah hyung, terima kasih karena tubuh tinggi menjulangmu yang selalu melindungiku" Kata Baekhyun

"haha. Tak masalah Baek, kau, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan juga Yixing sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri" Kata Kris

"duluan Baek" Kata Kris lagi sambil keluar menyusul Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangguk samar. Baekhyun mengganti bajunya dalam diam. Ia merutuki ke baboannya yang bangun telat dan terlambat masuk kerja hingga dua jam. Sebenarnya tak apa karena Luhan sebelumnya khawatir tidak marah marah seperti itu, jadi Luhan mengiriminya pesan menanyakan apa Baekhyun baik baik saja? Atau Baekhyun sakit, sebelum ia sampai di kafe milik Luhan. Tapi setelah Baekhyun sampai di kafe dan Luhan melihat cara berjalan Baekhyun yang aneh juga tanda tanda di leher Baekhyun, Luhan langsung saja rewel dan akhirnya terjadi kejadian tadi.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan apa yang terjaid dengan Baekhyun?

FLASHBACK

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang menghadiri acara festival di kampus kakak Kyungsoo, Do Ryeowook. Harusnya mereka pergi ber enak bersama Xiumin, Yixing, dan Zitao. Tapi, Yixing dan Zitao batal kembali ke Korea kemarin dan Xiumin sedang menemani hyungnya, Kim Sungmin pergi mewakili keluarganya di pesta pernikahan rekan kerja ayahnya. Jadilah tiga namja manis itu pergi hanya ber tiga ke acara festival yang diadakan di kampus Ryeowook.

"Wahhh. Ada stand ramalan, ayo kesana Baek, Kyung" Kata Luhan sambil menarik dua tangan temannya itu. Luhan cukup percaya Karen nenek Luhan adalah seorang cenayang, Luhan memang mendapat sedikit kemampuan neneknya, namun tidak banyak Luhan gunakan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu percaya dengan ramalan.

Luhan memasuki stand ramalan dengan senyum indah di bibirnya. Di dalam stand itu terdapat seorang wanita berpakaian Gipsy dengan bola kristal di depannya.

"duduklah tuan tuan sekalian" kata sang peramal. Ketiga namja manis itu duduk di depan sang peramal dan bola kristal.

"ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan? Tuan Luhan? Tuan Kyungsoo dan Tuan Baekhyun?" Kata sang peramal sambil tersenyun

"woah daebak jadi anda bisa mengetahui nama kami" kata Luhan, sementara sang peramal hanya tersenyum

"ano, apa anda bisa meramal kapan Baekhyun mendapatkan pacar? Dari kami dan teman teman kami, hanya Baekhyun yang belum mendapat pacar" Kata Kyungsoo frontal. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo seolah olah mengatakan 'kita sehati Kyungsoo-a' sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendeathglare Kyungsoo dengan mata sipitnya. Sang peramal tersenyum

"bisa kau lihat tanganmu tuan?" Tanya sang peramal kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun denga ragu mengulurkan kedua tangannya, sang peramal meletakkan tangan baekhyun di atas bola kristalnya. Tak lama sang peramal memejamkan mata lalu membuka matanya sambil memandang Baekhyun serius. Suasana disana menjadi tegang.

"Apa anda percaya dengan ramalan dan takdir tuan Baekhyun?" Tanya sang peramal

"eum. Sebenarnya saya tidak percaya dengan hal hal seperti itu, tapi nenek Luhan adalah cenayang, dan Luhan sedikit banyak mendapat kemampuan neneknya, kadan kata kata yang Luhan keluarkan seperti meramal seseorang benar benar terjadi, jadi sedikit banyak aku percaya dengan ramalan" kata Baekhyun

"ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sang peramal mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan memandang Baekhyun lekat.

"Kau tahu mengapa kau selalu gagal dekat dengan seorang yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanya sang peramal

"eum. Jika itu wanita, mereka bilang bahwa mereka iri denganku karena wajahku imut, jika pria, maka mereka suka sekali menyentuhku sampai ke tahap yang lebih intim, tapi aku menolaknya" Kata Baekhyun lagi, sementara dua temannya menganguk

"dari apa yang ku lihat, akan ku beritahu suatu hal Baekhyun-ssi, mungkin ini menjadi kabar bahagia sekaligus kabar buruk. Takdirmu sudah ditentukan dari awal. Dari penantianmu dan penantiannya, inilah saatnya kalian bersama. Dirimu dan dirinya akan bersatu, namun sang 'anak' masih belum puas dengan penderitaanmu dan penderitaannya, maka, sebeluk takdirmu dan takdirnya kembali, maka akan ada cobaan terakhir untukmu. Seseorang yang menjadi takdirmu adalah seseorang yang akan membuatmu jatuh hanya melihat matanya, dan bersedia memberikan semua yang ada padamu kepadanya. Dan satu lagi, kau tidak akan merasa asing dengannya." kata sang peramal sambil memandang Baekhyun intens. Tiba tiba Kyungsoo menyela

"apa kami harus mempercayai ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit khwathir pada Baekhyun yang mulai berkeringat. Sang peramal tersenyum, melepas pegangan tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan memandang Kyungsoo intens.

"itu terserah anda tuan. Tapi aku beritahu sesuatu, bahwa, seorang pria teman dari kekasih tuan Luhan yang sudah mengejarmu dari lama bisa saja berpaling walaupun kalian di takdirkan bersama. Cobalah jangan terlalu galak kepadanya tuan Kyungsoo" kata sang peramal. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata belonya lebih bulat lagi.

"aa, baiklah, aku rasa aku tidak usah di ramal ne? Terima kasih karena sudah mau meramal dua temanku yang manis ini" kata Luhan sambil berdiri di susul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu membungkukka badannya dan keluar.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Baekhyun pergi mengantar dokumen milik Xiumin ke perusahaan milik partner kejra Xiumin. Xiumin memang dari keluarga kaya, berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun adalah seorang yatim piatu. Baekhyun dan Zitao merupakan sahabat sejak yatim piatu di China. Zitao diangkat menjadi anak oleh paman Yixing sehingga Zitao kenal dengan Yixing. Baekhyun diangkat anak oleh kerabat dekat Xiumin. Kerabat dekat Xiumin yang menjadi orangtua Baekhyun meninggal setelah baekhyun lulus kuliah. Baekhyun yang sangat menyayangi orangtua angkatnya, larut salam kesedihan sehingga rumah yang dulu ia tempati dengan keluarga angkatnya diberikan kepada pamannya yang lain. Baekhyun tinggal di apartment sederhana sendirian. Sesekali xiumin maupun hyungnya , Sungmin akan berkunjung kesana. Baekhyun bisa kenal dengan Luhan karena, Xiumin dan Luhan adalah sahabat saat Luhan kuliah di Korea. Lalu karena Zitao adalah kekasih Kris yang merupakan kakak Luhan, maka Baekhyun dapat kembali lagi bertemu Zitao.

Baekhyun memasuki CB corp terburu buru setelah bertanya dimana ruang rapat kepada recepcionist di depan. Karena focus dengan langkahnya, tidak sengaja Baekhyun menabrak seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan berjas mahal

"Ah , apa yang kau lakukan" Kata orang yang di tabrak baekhyun

"ah, jeosonghamnida" kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk

"maafkan aku tuan, aku terburu buru" Kata Baekhyun. Pria yang di tabrak Baekhyun itu berdecak,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah?" Tanya pria yang sitabrak Baekhyun saat melihat rupa Baekhyun yang seperti anak SMP itu

"maaf tuan , saya bukan bocah, saya sudah lulus kuliah dan saya kesini untuk mengantar berkas milik hyung saya yang tertinggal" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap pria yang ditabraknya. Belum selesai pria itu membalas ucapan Baekhyun, Xiumin muncul dengan wajah panic.

"Baekhyun-ah" kata Xiumin sambil menghampiri Baekhyun dengan panic

"Xiumin hyung" kata Baekhyun

"ada apa ini Baek?" Tanya Xiumin sambil melihat Baekhyun dan memandang pria di depan Baekhyun

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah, maaf ayo kita mulai kembali rapatnya. Baekhyun sudah mengantarkan berkas untuk meeting kali ini" kata Xiumin

'oh jadi namanya Baekhyun' kata Chanyeol

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu, Luhan hyung pasti membutuhkan bantuanku" kata Baekhyun

"baiklah hati hati ya Baek, terima kasih" Kata Xiumin

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannay sekilas kepada Chanyeol dan Xiumin lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantor Chanyeol.

"Ya Chanyeol-ah ayo cepat apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan berlalu menuju ruang rapat. Sementara Chanyeol masih memandangi kepergian Baekhyun sambil menyeringai

'I'll Got You B' batinnya sambil menampilkan smirknya.

Setelah pertemuannya di kantor Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jadi sering bertemu bersama. Chanyeol mencari tahu dimana Baekhyun bekerja, dan datang ke tempat kerjanya. Kebetulan sekali bertemu Kris yang merupakan teman lamanya. Maka makin bertambah alasan Chanyeol pergi ke tempat kerja Baekhyun

Semakin hari Chanyeol semakin gencar mendekati Baekhyun, mengajak jalan, mengantar dan menjemput Baekhyun pergi dan pulang kerja. Bahkan Chanyeol terang terangan mencium pipi Baekhyun. Luhan yang mencurigai Chanyeol hanya memandang risih jika Chanyeol darting.

Suatu hari entah bagaimana ceritnya, Baekhyun tidak masuk bekerja, padahal sudah pukul 12 siang, Luhan jelas saja khawathir, karena biasanya apabila Baekhyun sakit, Baekhyun akan mengabari Luhan sebelum jam kerja di mulai jika ia demam dan Luhan akan dengan senang hati pergi ke apartment Baekhyun dan menyiapkan sup untuk Baekhyun. Tapi sampai pukul 12 Baekhyun belum juga muncul, hingga akhirnya Luhan menyeret kekasihnya yang sedang libur kuliah, Oh Sehun untuk pergi mengantarnya ke apartment Baekhyun.

Sampai di apartment Baekhyun, bukan Baekhyun yang terbaring di ranjang dan dililit oleh selimut tebal, malah Baekhyun yang telanjang dengan Park Chanyeol yang juga telanjang saling berpelukan dalam tidur. Jelas saja Luhan murka. Luhan murka bukan karena menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang telanjang saling berpelukan satu sama lain dengan ruangan yang wangi dengan sperma, tapi Luhan murka karena Baekhyun membuatnya khawatir dan baekhyun ternyata habis melakukan sesuatu yang 'ini itu' .

Setelah meminta maaf dengan Luhan, dan tersenyum canggung dengan sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membersihkan diri, baekhyun juga segera pergi ke kafe diantar Chanyeol. Luhan marah besar dan tidak berbicara dengan Baekhyun hingga 3 hari. Dan hari ke 3, Luhan baru berbicara dengan Baekhyun karena aegyo attack dari Baekhyun.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa, hingga suatu hari, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol hanya menjadikannya selingkuhan. Park Chanyeol sudah akan bertunangan dengan kekasihnya. Berita Chanyeol bertunangan Baekhyun ketahui ketika pagi itu, Zitao dan Kyungsoo menonton televisi di kafe saat sebelum kafe buka, disana tertulis, bahwa "PARK CHANYEOL PEWARIS , AKAN BERTUNANGAN DENGAN KEKASIHNYA YANG BARU SAJA KEMBALI DARI PRANCIS, WENDY" semua yang ada disana, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Zitao, dan Yixing memandang Baekhyun khawathir. Mereka mengira Baekhyun akan menangis dan mengumpat Chanyeol. Tapi yang mereka dapatkan adalah, Byun Baekhyun memandang mereka dengan polosnya dan berkata

"eoh? Waeyo?" semua yang ada disana kecuali Baekhyun hanya memandang Baekhyun terkejut. Mereka bergerombol dan memeluk Baekhyun erat. Dan dari sana Luhan sangat sensi dengan Chanyeol. Luhan akan berlaku jutek apabila bertemu Chanyeol. Luhan juga selalu menasihati Baekhyun untuk berhenti berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun hanya menutup mata dan telinganya dari semua.

END FLASHBACK

Baekhyun baru saja kembali ke apartmentnya setelah sebelumnya ia pergi belanja setelah kembali dari kafe. Ia di antar Daehyun ketika pulang tadi karena tidak sengaja bertemu di depan supermarket .Daehyun adalah teman Baekhyun ketika kuliah dulu. Daehyun juga sempat menaruh hati kepada Baekhyun dulu. Saat memasuki apartmentnya ia disambut dengan Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa sambil menatapnya tajam

"ah, chanyeol-ah" kata Baekhyun kaget melihat Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa apartmentnya. Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju dapur dan menata barang belanjaannya.

"siapa yang mengantarmu pulang tadi" kata Chanyeol

"eoh? Itu daehyun, teman kuliahku dulu, kami tidak sengaja bertemu di depan supermarket dan ia menawari mengantarku pulang" kata Baekhyun

"dank au menerimanya?" Kata Chanyeol lagi

"eoh? Waeyo? Hari ini aku belanja banyak, karena kebetulan ada Daehyun aku terima saja tawarannya, jadi aku tidak usah membuang uang untuk membayar taksi" kata Baekhyun

"kau bisa meneleponku baek" Kata Chanyeol lagi

"bukannya kau bilang hari ini Wendy akan bermalam di tempatmu yeol?" Kata Baekhyun lagi, dan entah kenapa nada suara Baekhyun berubah. Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar kata kata Baekhyun

"tapi kan kau bisa minta tolong yang lain Baek, Sehun atau Kris," kata Chanyeol lagi

"mereka sedang makan malam keluarga yeol. Ah kenapa kau kesini yeol? Bukannya wendy akan bermalam dirumamu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi kali ini sambil menatap Chanyeol setelah merapihkan belanjaannya.

"Aku merindukanmu baek" Kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun hanya terdiam di peluakn Chanyeol. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, mereka saling melumat satu sama lain dan berakhir di ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bukankah harusnya kami bersama kali ini? Tapi mengapa ada saja halangan kami untuk bersama?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu lebih Baekhyun muntah muntah ketika sampai di kafe, habis mencium saus pasta yang dimasak Kyungsoo di kafe, Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan isi perutnya, dan sudah berjalan dua minggu. Luhan sudah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengecek ke dokter tapi Baekhyun tetap keras kepala tidak mau mengecek keadaannya ke dokter. Chanyeol sudah tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun selama sebulan. Setelah malam panas yang di alami Baekhyun terakhir kali dengan Chanyeol ketika ia pulang dengan Daehyun, Chanyeol hanya mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia ada urusan pekerjaan di London. Dan setelah itu mereka putus kontak. Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Namun tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai merapihkan meja dan kursi, kafe sudah tutup 15 menit yang lalu. Hanya sisa Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga Baekhyun. Mereka sedang mencoba kue buatan kyungsoo. Awalnya baekhyun berada di ruang ganti, tapi saat menuju ke depan dimana kris dan yang lainnya berkumpul, Baekhyun malah terjatuh dan pingsan. Sontak saja semua yang ada disana panic dan segera membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Destiny

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Tao, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Sementara kris, sehun dan jongin keluar memberikan waktu kepada pria manis yang saling berpelukan itu.

Luhan yang pertama melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun,

"Dimana Chanyeol Baek?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun malah makin sesenggukan dan menggeleng

"jangan menyembunyikannya dari Chanyeol, Baek!" Kata Luhan lagi sambil membentak Baekhyun.

"sabar lu" kata kyungsoo. Mendengar teriakan Luhan, Sehun, Kris dan Jongin segera masuk. Sehun segera menenangkan luhan.

"Park Chanyeol brengsek setelah menghamili baekkie dia pergi begitu saja dengan si jalang itu eoh?" kata Luhan lagi dengan emosi

"tenanglah lu tenang" Kata Sehun

"Tenanglah Lu, baekhyun butuh istiraht" Kata Kris. Luhan pergi keluar dan membanting pintu kamar Baekhyun, sehun segera saja mengejar Luhan. Baekhyun malah menangis semakin jadi. Kris hanye memandang baekhyun iba.

Neneknya dulu pernah berkata kepadanya dan luhan, bahwa baekhyun akan hidup bahagia setelah mengalami coban yang berat. Kris awalnya tidak percaya. Tapi setelah beberapa kata kata neneknya terbukti, Kris mulai percaya. Kris mengawasi semuanya. Luhan dan Sehun , karena bagaiman pun juga Luhan adalah adik kandungnya. Kris juga mengawas Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Junmyeon dan Yixing, juga baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kris pernah berkata kepada Chanyeol untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau. Chanyeol bilang, Baekhyun adalah takdirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Destiny

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan tinggi di atas 160cm keluar dari bandara dengan tas ransel, masker, kaca mata hitam, kaos putih dan celana hitam. Ia menuju Audi yang sudah terparkir di depan pintu bandara dan segera menjalankan mobilnya ke apartment kekasih imutnya untuk member kejutan. Ya itu Park Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari London. Sebulan yang lalu, setelah menghabiskan malam panas dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus pergi ke London pagi pagi sekali karena telepon dari orang kepercayaannya di London. Perusahaan Chanyeol di London hampir saja collab, Chanyeol dengan segera mengambil penerbangan pertama dan pergi ke London. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak sempat berpamitan secara langsung dan hanya meninggalkan pesan singkat di handphone Baekhyun.

Di London bahkan Chanyeol harus begadang mengurus perusahaannya, hanya tidur 2-3 jam sehari.

Dan hal yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut adalah, perusahaannya di London collaps karena orangtua dari tunangannya.

Saat mengetahui hal itu, Chanyeol malah menyeringai seram. Selama ini Chanyeol mencari cara bagaimana memutuska pertunangannya dengan Wendy. Saat Wendy kembali dari Prancis, Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dari tunangannya itu, maka ia menyuruh orang kepecayaannya untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi dengan wendy. Dan sejak mendapat hasil dari anak buahnya, Chanyeol langsung mencari cara memutuskan hubungannya dengan Wendy. Wendy selama ini menajd liar di Prancis bahkan berpesta sana sini dan melakukan hubungan seksual dengan banyak pria disana.

Akhirnya, setelah 2 minggu ia menyelidiki penyebabnya, Chanyeol segera saja menuntut orangtua Wendy, dengan bukti bukti yang jelas, untung saja orangtua Chanyeol percaya kepada Chanyeol dan mendukung keputusan Chanyeol. Setelah mengurus Wendy dan keluarganya, Chanyeol segera memberitahukan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun kepada orangtuanya. Awalnya orangtua Baekhyun terkejut. Jadi selama ini anaknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan wendy, sama sama selingkuh, tapi setelah Chanyeol memohon di hadapan orangtunya, berlutut dan memohon agar hubungannya dengan baekhyun di restui akhirnya orang tuanya menyetujui hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Maka, Chanyeol segera merapihkan tugas tugasnya di London selama seminggu dan segera pulang ke Korea untuk menemui Baekhyun. Bahkan ia membawa cincin untuk melamar Baekhyun. Cincin Cartier favorit Baekhyun yang dulu Baekhyun suka pakai ketika kuliah.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat setelah bertemu baekhyun di depan pintu apartment Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol mengecupi leher baekhyun dan mengucapkan kata rindu berkali kali

"Baek, aku merinduknmu, sangat merindukanmu" kata Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya

"Aku juga yeol" Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

"Baek, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" kata Chanyeol sambil menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol

"Gwaenchana yeol, aku hanya terlalu lelah" Kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol tanpa diduga menggendong Baekhyun dan meletakkan Baekhyun ke atas ranjangnya.

"kajja istirahat baek, apa kau sudah makan malam? Kau mau makan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun

"sudah yeol, aku sudah makan. Apa yeollie lapar?" Tanya Baekhyun

"aniya baek. Jja kta tidur sayang supaya kamu cepat sembuh" Kata Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

CHANBAEK

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan menyuruh Baekhyun istirahat di apartmentnya. Sudah berlal 1 minggu sejak Chanyeol kembali dari London, Chanyeol semakin perhatian dengan Baekhyun walaupun sibuk dengan rapatnya dan pekerjaannya. Karena waktu meeting yang batal karena kesalahan schedule, jadilah hari ini Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan ekerjaannya. Chanyeol segera menuju kafe milik Luhan.

"Selamat data-ng. eh? Chanyeol?" Kata Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Zitao yang mendengar nama Chanyeol segera berbalik menuju kea rah pintu masuk kafe. Sehun yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di kafe segera menyeret Chanyeol ke dalam ruangan ganti sebelum Luhan dan Zitao mengamuk.

"Yak yak yak ada apa ini Oh Sehun " kata Chanyeol

"Kau cari mati kesini hyung?" Kata Sehun

"wae? Aku kesini untuk memberikan kabar bahagia" kata Chanyeol. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kris, Junmyeon dan Jongin masuk ke dalam juga

"kabar bahagia apalagi dobi?" Kata Junmyeon

"ah, Kris hyung, Junmyeon hyung, Jongin-ah!" Kata CHanyeol

"Jadi ada apa?" Kata Kris

"Aku sudah tidak bertunangan lagi dengan Wendy" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar

"Mwoya?" kata mereka semua kaget

"wae wae wae? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Jongin sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Sehun diikuti Kris dan Junmyeon

"ck, tentu saja. Perempuan jalang itu berselingkuh dan melakukan hubungan seksual dengan banyak pria di Prancis. Lalu orangtuanya menghancurkan bisnis keluargaku di London. Kalian tahu, sebulan ini aku membereskan orang tua jalang itu agar mereka di tangkap dan aku tidak usah susah susah membuat masalah untuk membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Wendy" kata Chanyeol

"woah, congrats dude" Kata Kris sambil memeluk Chanyeol diikuti yang lain

"Tunggu dulu, masih ada Zitao dan Luhan yang ahrus Chanyeol hadapi" Kata Jongin. Chanyeol memeasang wajah bingungnya

"wae wae wae? Ada apa ini? Aku rasa Luhan, Zitao dan aku memang kurang akrab lalu kenapa aku harus menghadapi mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Baekhyun hamil" kata Kris

"MWOYAAA? HAMIL?" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

"ya, baekhyun memang hamil anakmu park" Kata Luhan yang tiba tiba muncul. Sehun langsung siaga siapa tahu Luhan akan menyerang Chanyeol. Bukannya bingung atau apa, Chanyeol segera menubruk Luhan dengan pelukannya

"Hyung, Luhan hyung, apa kau menjaga Baekkieku dengan baik? Apa Baekkieku sehat? Ah pantas saja saat aku pulang Baekkie pucat dan saat pagi ia muntah muntah apa itu morning sick?" kata chanyeol dengan tampang idiotnya di hadapan Luhan. Sementara Sehun, Kris, jongin dan Jonmyeon ahnya cengo melihat tingkah absurd Chanyeol

TAKK…

Luhan menjitak Chanyeol keras di kepalanya

"aww hyung kenapa hyung menjitakku?" kata CHanyeol

"kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Bisa bisanya kau sesantai ini eoh? Kau harus bertanggung jawab Park Chanyeol" kata Luhan

"Tenang saja hyung kalau perlu besok aku akan menikahi Baekhyun" Kata Chanyeol semangta

"Bodoh! Bagaimana dengan Wendy dan orang tuamu eoh?" kata Luhan lagi kali ini menjambak rambut Chanyeol.

"aww aww awww hyung lepas ini sakit" kata Chanyeol,

"Lu, lepas kasian Chanyeol" kata sehun

"aniya, dia ini harus diberi pelajaran hunnei" Kata Sehun

"Hyung! Aku sudah tidak awww aku sudah tidak bertunangan dengan wendy" kata Chanyeol. Luhan terdiam dan melepaskan jambakannya dari kepala Chanyeol

"Chanyeol!" Kata Luhan lagi. Luhan langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Yak yak Lu" kata sehun yang merasa cemburu. Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya lalu nyengir sambil menghampiri Sehun

"jadi, kau akan melamar Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris

"tentu saja hyung" kata Chanyeol.

"Jadi apa rencanamu Yeol?" Kata Junmyeon

"begini hyungdeul…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Baekhyun bangun cukup siang dari biasanya, kafe baru akan buka agak siang kata Luhan karena Luhan ada urusan dengan Yixing dan kunci di pegang mereka berdua. Terlalu lama jika Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo yang mengambil kunci jadilah Luhan membuka kafenya siang hari. Saat akan ke kamar mandi, Baekhyun melihat notes yang di letakkan di jidatnya. Segera saja Baekhyun mengambilnya dan membacanya

 _Good morning sweetheart, are you tired? Wanna take some sport?_

 _-yourC-_

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya, lalu segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersih bersih. Setelah mandi Baekhyun keluar menuju dapur dan menemukan nasi goreng di atas meja makan dengan sebuah note di sampingya

Take your breakfast first baby B. I love you

-yourC-

Baekhyun kembali tertawa lagi,

"your C? park chanyeol? " katanya lagi. Lalu baekhyun menghabiskan sarapannya sambil sesekali tersenyum memandang notes dari Chanyeol. Setelah sarapan baekhyun merapikan rumahnya dan berganti pakaian menuju kafe. Saat sedang turun ke lantai bawah, baekhyun menerima setangkai mawar merah dan gelas keramik dengan huruf M. awalnya Baekhyun bingung, tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan Terima Kasih lalu keluar menuju kafe.

Sampai di kafe, Baekhyun kembali menerima setangkai mawar dan gelas keramik bertulisan A. Baekhyun hanya berterima kasih dan tersenyum manis. Saat masuk ke kafe, hanya ada Luhan dan Yixing.

"selamat pagi" kata Baekhyun

"pagi baek" kata Luhan dan Yixing. Lalu Luhan dan Yixing memberikan sebuah kotak dengan mawar di atasnya.

"eh? Apa ini hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"molla baek, tulisannya alamat rumahku lalu namanya Baekhyun" kata luhan, yixing hanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun membuka paket dari yixing terlebih dahulu dan menemukan gelas lagi bertulisan R dan saat membuka paket dari Luhan dia kembali menemukan huruf R dia gelas keramik.

"dari siapa baek?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng. Akhirnya Baekhyun meletakkan gelas itu di tasnya dan segera beranjak mengganti seragamnya.

Saat mengganti seragamnya, Kyungsoo datang dengan Jongin

"Baekkie-yaaa~~~ tadi ada paket untukmu ini" Kata Jongin sambil memberikan paket yang baru saja datang karena alamatnya menunjukkan alamat kafe,

"Ini baek sepertinya ada paket nyasar ke rumahku, itu di tunjukkan untukmu" Kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengambil paketnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada jongin dan kyungsoo. Baekhyun memnbuka paket dari kyungsoo, dan kembali gelas keramik yang ia temukan, kali ini dengan huruf Y dan notes

 _Hey baby, apa kamu penasaran?_

 _-yourC-_

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli lalu membuka satu paket lagi dari Jongin dan lagi lagi ia menemukan gelas keramik kali ini dengan huruf M dengan notes lagi di dekat gelas

 _Kamu penasarankah baby? Haha.. tunggu sebentar lagi ya sayang_

 _-yourC-_

Baekhyun hanya tertawa, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun aneh  
"ah, aniya haha"kata Bakehyun saat merasa pasangan Kaisoo memandang Baekhyun

Lalu Baekhyun membuka lokernya untuk mengambil bajunya lalu menemukan satu gelas lagi dengan huruf E. baekhyun segera menyimpan semua gelanya ke dalam gelas lalu mengganti bajunya dan keluar mendahului Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun keluar kafe dan melihat sekeliling, dan masuk ke kafe tak lama setelah yang dia cari tidak ada.

"Ada apa Baek?" Tanya Luhan

"aniya hyung hehe" kata Baekhyun

"ah, Baek nanti siang ikut dengan Luhan hyung ya, Luhan hyung akan fitting baju, tidak mungkin Luhan denganku yang pergi, lalu sehun sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya, Kris dan Suho sedang di luar kota, tidak mungki mengajak Zitao dan Kyungsoo karena kita ada pesanan khusus untuk seseorang" kayta Yixing. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka mulai bekerja.

Selama bekerja Baekhyun mendapat setangkai mawar dari pelanggan yang ia layani, mawar merah putih dan pink. Baekhyun tentu saja bingung, apalagi dugaannya kepada CHanyeol salah, karena Chanyeol bilang ia sedang berada di Jeju.

Pukul 12 siang, Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah ada di butik kenalan Luhan, saat Baekhyun akan mencoba satu stel pakaian, seseorang dengan masker hitam membekap Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol dan ide konyolnya dengan menculik baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun ke Jeju dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dasar dia bodoh, tidak tahu khawathir apa dengan bayinya" gerutu Xiumin. Untung saja mereka menuju Jeju dengan pesawat pribadi Chanyeol. Ya, jadi semua yang dilakukan hari ini adalah rencana Chanyeol. Chanyeol, sehun, dan Joonmyeon sudah ada di Jeju dari kemarin, lalu Xiumin, Luhan, yixing, zitao, chen, kris, kyungsoo, dan jongin masi stay di korea dan tugas mereka adlah membawa Baekhyun.

"sabarlah xiu" kata chen

"kami sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter pilihan joonmyeon, jadi tenang saja xiu" Kata jongin

"baiklah jangan bertengkar lagi sebentar lagi kita landing" kata Kris.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan disambut dengan sebuahpemandangan kamar yang ia ketahui bukan kamarnya, tangannya diikat, kakinya juga, baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya dengan panik.

"Luhan hyung" panggil Baekhyun lagi

"hiks hyung, Luhan hyung" kata Baekhyun lagi sambil menangis kali ini.

"hiks hyung hiks hiks Luhan hyung, hiks.. Chanyeol hiks Chanyeol" tangis Baekhyun kali ini memanggil nama Chanyeol. Tak lama seorang yeoja yang tidak Baekhyun kenali masuk dengan diiringi 2 orang maid.

"wah, cantik sekali, halo byun baekhyun" kata yeoja itu

"hiks s-siapa?" kata baekhyun sambil menahan tangisannya

"aku? Hm.. anggaplah aku seseorang yang menculikmu haha" kata yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

"nah, lebih baik kau diam dulu ya Baekkie " Kata yeoja itu lalu menutup mata Baekhyun dengan kain hitam setelah sebelumnya mengusap air mata baekkie

"Hiks, ampun noona jangan apa apakan baekkie hiks" tangis Baekkie,

"aniya baekkie, karena Baekkie special hari ini jadi noona tidak akan apa apakan baekkie" kata yeoja itu lalu dia membawa baekhyun keluar .

Baekhyun dibawa ke luar ruangan oleh yeoja itu, lalu baekhyun disuruh berdiri di atas rerumputan,

"nah baekkie, aku lepas ikatannya ya, lalu hitung sampai 10 baru kamu boleh buka penutup matanya. Kalau tidak kamu harus ucapkan selamat tinggal" kata yeoja itu sedangkan baekhyun hanya mengangguk ragu. Yeoja cantik itu melepas ikatan tangan baekhyun

"nah sekarang hitung sampai 10 ya baekkie" kata yeoja itu sambil menyelipak kertas di tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai menghitung

"1…2…3…4…5….6….7….8…9…10." Baekhyun membuka penutup matanya, lalu membuka matanya perlahn, di hadapan baekhyunn ada sebuah proyektor dan meja dengan kue kue cantik di atasnya , Baekhyun melangkah, meja dan poyektor itu berada di tengan tengah lilin yang dibuat berbentuk hati. Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan membaca notes di tangannya.

 _Hai sayang coba nyalakan susun gelas yang kamu dapat hari ini di pinggir proyektor lalu nyalakan proyektornya_

 _-yourC-_

Baekhyun segera menyusun gelas yang berada di dalam tasnya yang diletakkan di atas meja yang berisi kue, lalu menyusun gelasnya sehingga menyusun kata "MARRY ME" lalu cepat cepat Baekhyun menyalakan proyektornya, lalu ketika proyektor menyala, pantuklan proyektor yang menghadap danau, memunculkan video dimana ada foto foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang hanya sedikit juga ada foto foto Baekhyun dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, lalu mengusap air mata haru dari pinggir matanya. Di akhir video itu ada tulisan "lihatlah ke belakang Baekkie" Baekyun secara reflek melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Chanyeol tepat di belakangnya dengan sebuket mawar merah dengan hiasan Baby breath yang sangat indah. Baekhyun masih menangis haru dengan senyum di wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap air mata Baekhyun

"Uljima" katanya, Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dalam, Chanyeol mengecup kening dan kedua mata Baekkie. Lalu Chanyeol berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun

"baekkie, dengarkan aku dulu okay? Aku bukan pria dingin yang romantic seperti Sehun dan Kris, juga tidak romantic dengan kemampuan yang aku miliki sepertyi Chen dan Jongin, tidak juga romantic seperti Junmyeon hyung dengan mennjentikkan jari apa yang Yixing hyung mau langsung terwujud. Saat eomma dan appaku menyetujui batalnya pertunanganku dan Wendy, hal ini langsung terlintas di pikiranku. Byun Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu. Ketika melihatmu pertama kali, aku merasa pernah melihatmu dan aku berfikir bahwa kau adalah takdirku. Karena kau Byun Baekhyun hanya diciptakan untukku. Untuk Park Chanyeol." Kata Chanyeol lagi sambil menatap baekhyun dalam. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan menghapus airmata Baekhyun

"Byun baekhyun, will you marry me?" kata Chanyeol dengan tegas kali ini sambil menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

"C-Chanyeol, a-a-aku" Baekhyun terbata,

"Chanyeol aku hamil" kata Baekhyun lagi diiringi dengan airmata yang turun dengan deras dari matanya.

"aku tahu baek aku tahu" kata Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dan megusapnya pelan. Baekhyun hanya menggenggam bunga dari Chanyeol erat.

"Maka dari itu Baek, menikahlah dengan ku, lalu kita pindah ke rumah impianmu, lalu kita menikah." Kata Chanyeol lagi

"Orang tuamu yeol"  
"Mereka sudah setuju baek, mereka sudah setuju bahwa Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi menantu mereka" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap tangan Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun yang masih ragu ragu dnegan kata kata Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak cincin dan membukannya di hadapan Baekhyun

"Once again baekkie, Byun Baekhyun, will you marry me?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi

"c-chanyeol" kata baekhyun lagi kali ini sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah tangan dan tangis haru, lalu Baekhyun mengangguk dan berucap lirih

"I do" Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun erat erat.

"terima kasih baek terima kasih aku mencintaimu" kata Chanyeol

.

.

 _Terima kasih karena sudah mau menunggu hingga kita bisa bersama lagi, Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu, sebelum, dan ataupun sesudah takdir kita berubah, bahkan selama lamanya._

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A/U: hallo,,,,, fic ini pernah di update buat lomba CIC. Jadi aku mau update ulang dan sepertinya aku akan bikin side story singkatnya tentang mereka di masa lalu.

RnR juseyooo~~


End file.
